Obsessed (Larry Stylinson Fic)
by delenalover1994
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has a scandalous secret he has been sleeping with his boss who not only is married but has a family since he started working with his company. Now Harry wants to call the quits but there's one thing that he must never forget. Louis always calls the shots.


_Louis walked through the office of the new business firm that he'd be working at as the secretary to probably some old guy in a fancy business suit. He didn't mind it to much since he was getting paid good money and as long as he had his money he didn't care if his boss was a baby. He stood and stared at his new desk that was fairly impressive. The guy on the elevator was right (his name was Liam he thought) this building was rather nice. It was very spacious with a huge white couch with matching recliners in the waiting room; the elevators had walls that had to be made of pure silk; every single window gave the perfect outline from the city. The lad felt like he could see his house from where he was standing._

_Sighing, Louis turned only to bump into someone. He looked up into the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen. They were so hypnotizing...so addictive. "You must be Louis," the angel in front of him smiled. "I'm Harry."_

_"Harry," Louis said the word like it was foreign. Like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He scanned the well built frame in front of him until his eyes landed on his wedding finger. Harry's married. He made a mental note of it and smiled to himself. He always has liked them married. "Well Harry, if there's anything that I can do for you-and I do mean anything-let me know."_

_That's how it all started. It was all just innocent flirting, then calling/texting, then dates, then sexting until it was just constant fucking. _

_And with ever single second spent with his boss, Louis could feel his love grow stronger until he was sure they were destined to be together. That they would be together._

It's amazing how one person can fool so many people without any of them suspecting a thing. Whether it's hiding how they truly feel on the inside or if it's something as simple as, 'I don't like this topping on my food'. In Louis' case it's something much more worse, much more scandalous, something that would definitely hurt a lot of people. He's sleeping with a married man. It's not exactly how he imagined he'd be as an adult but yep he's a homewrecker and he's proud of it.

He's proud that no one knows that his married boss is having an affair with him. He thinks it's down right hilarious that his boss's husband doesn't know; and the fact that he sleeps in the bed Louis and his husband have committed sin on is a real knee-slapper. Louis would think the fact that they have children would make him stop but it doesn't. He doesn't give two fucks because those kids will always love him better.

"Louis," his boss' deep voice, that he loves so much, rings through his ears. A small smirk appears at the corners of the older man's lips. It's the first time he's said his name without moaning. "I need to see you in my office for a moment."

"Sure thing, Mr. Styles," he replies. He walks into the office and sits across from his lover for the past 3 years. Harry Styles. With his curly hair, dimply smile and those long legs made Louis loose his mind. "Is there anything I can do for you," he asks as he watched the man sit across from him.

"Um, yes, I just wanted to make sure the business plans were in...," Harry had the chance to begin.

Louis chuckled, "Harry, I think we both know what you really want and need. Now before you say anything," the curly-haired lad immediately shut his mouth, "I know that you want me. I know you want to bend me over this desk and fuck me senseless." Louis chuckled when Harry adjusted in his seat, most likely because of an erection.

"I know you wank off to the very thought of coming in my tight arse," Louis said seductively, making his way to his boss' chair. Blue eyes met green ones as Louis straddled Harry's waist, moaning when he felt Harry's impressive hard on. "The thought of me riding your cock until you orgasm."

"Please Lou," Harry pleaded. Of course he fell into the trap, he always does. Louis knows it'll make him feel guilty afterwards but he wants to focus on right now.

Louis slid down his pants and trousers while Harry poked his dick out of his pants. Slowly, Louis slid down Harry's erection, hissing at the pain on not having any lube or preparation (not that he needed any). Harry on the other hand had a pang of guilt knowing that he was married with kids but Louis' arse is just to irresistable. And it was way to hard now to say stop.

"Oh fuck, Lou," the younger man let out a moan when he felt heat surround his aching cock. He let his head roll back as he moaned; Louis rolling his hips trying to poke that spot inside him. "W-we shouldn't be doing this."

"But we are," Louis snapped. "Tell me, Harry. D-does your little husband r-ride you the way I do?" Harry quickly shook his head no, knowing that Louis would stop his actions. "Can he make you come the way I do?" Another shake of the head. "Good answers."

Satisfied, Louis sped up his actions and bounced up and down on Harry's massive cock. The moan that left his mouth when his prostate got hit surely wasn't human. Remembering that they were still at work, he sucked on Harry's neck, leaving hickey's all over it (In place's where he could easily cover them with his collar). Harry could taste the metallic pang of blood fill his mouth because he was biting on his lips so hard, keeping in the moans that he desperately wanted to cry out.

Louis panted as he felt himself come closer to coming, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Harry said on command. "God, Louis, you're such a slut."

The older man leaned forward to bite his earlobe, "Your slut." Those two words were enough to have Harry release his load inside of his secretary. He had come so hard that he was seeing stars. Feeling his hole being filled to the brim, Louis came all over his and Harry's work shirts. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and the sounds of swapping spit when they shared a heated kiss.

That's when it hit Harry like a bullet. He let himself fall victim to Louis' twisted little games again. For 3 years now he has been telling Louis that he wanted to stop, that he didn't want to do this anymore, that he had a family to worry about. And for 3 years now Louis has used his magic on him and persuaded him into doing the worse thing anyone could ever do. Cheat. Not only on his beautiful husband but on his beautiful children, Darcy and Lucas.

'I've got to stop', he thinks as he pulls out of Louis for the umpteenth time. 'It's not fair to Darcy, it isn't fair to Lucas and it damn sure isn't fair to Zayn.' Oh shit, Zayn. Harry quickly grabbed some tissues and tried his best to wipe the cum stains off his shirt.

"What's the matter, babe," Louis asked nonchalantly, pulling up his pants and trousers.

"You gotta go. Zayn will be here in a minute," Harry said rushing Louis out of his office.

Louis smiled at Harry, "If I had a dime for everytime I heard that, I'd be a multi-billionaire." Harry scoffed and pushed the petite lad out the door. Louis limped over to his desk and sat down just as Zayn walked in carrying the two kids. Two kids that wouldn't be his forever. The raven-haired man walked into his husband's office completely oblivious as to what just went on. Louis smirked...


End file.
